russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA-7 Program Schedule
Schedule :Weekdays :4:30 am - Station Message Sign On :4:30 am - GMA News and Public Affairs replay :4:55 am - Unang Hirit (LIVE) (in SD) :8 am - Ghost Fighter (in HD) :8:20 am - Yo-Kai Watch (in HD) :8:45 am - Bleach (final season) (in HD) :9 am - Mako Mermaids (season 2) (Tagalog dub) (in HD) :9:30 am - The Big One (in HD) :10 am - Kapuso Movie Festival (in HD) :11:30 am - Trops (in HD) :12:15 pm - Eat Bulaga! (LIVE) (in HD) :2:45 pm - Ika-6 na Utos (in HD) :3:30 pm - Hahamakin ang Lahat (in HD) :4:15 pm - Sa Piling ni Nanay (in HD) :5 pm - Wowowin (LIVE) (in HD) :6:30 pm - 24 Oras (LIVE) (in SD) :7:45 pm - Encantadia (remake) (in HD) :8:30 pm - Alyas Robin Hood (in HD) :9:15 pm - Someone to Watch Over Me (in HD) :10 pm - :Mon-Thurs: Codename: Yong-pal (in HD) :Fri: Bubble Gang (in HD) :11 pm - Saksi (LIVE) (in SD) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Front Row (in HD) :Tue: Alisto (Arnold Clavio) (in HD) :Wed: Tunay na Buhay (Rhea Santos) (in HD) :Thurs: Reporter’s Notebook (in HD) :Fri: Saksi (LIVE) (in SD) (11:20 pm) :12 mn - The 700 Club Asia :12:30 am - Station Message Sign Off Saturday :4:30 am - Station Message Sign On :4:30 am - Adyenda (in HD) :5:30 am - Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (in HD) :6 am - Pinoy M.D. (Connie Sison and Dr. Jean Marquez) (in HD) :7 am - My Little Pony (in HD) :7:30 am - Shaman King (in HD) :8 am - Larva (in HD) :8:25 am - Wonder Balls (in HD) :8:50 am - Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (in HD) :9:15 am - Bleach The Movie (in HD) :9:40 am - Maynila (in HD) :10:40 am - Sarap Diva (in HD) :11:25 am - Del Monte Kitchenomics (Carla Abellana) (in HD) :11:30 am - Eat Bulaga! (LIVE) (in HD) :2:30 pm - #LIKE (in HD) :3:15 pm - Karelasyon (Carla Abellana) (in HD) :4:15 pm - Wish Ko Lang! (Vicky Morales) (in HD) :5 pm - Imbestigador (Mike Enriquez) (in HD) :5:45 pm - 24 Oras Weekend (LIVE) (in SD) :6:30 pm - Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (Michael V.) (in HD) :7:30 pm - Magpakailanman (Mel Tiangco) (in HD) :9:15 pm - Kapuso Movie Night (in HD) :11:15 pm - I-Witness (in HD) :12 mn - Station Message Sign Off :Sunday :5 am - Station Message Sign On :5 am - Jesus the Healer (in HD) :6 am - Kapuso Sine Klasika (in HD) :7 am - Oreca Battle (in HD) :7:30 am - Majin Bone (in HD) :8 am - Magic Kaito (in HD) :8:30 am - Tobot (in HD) :9 am - AHA! (Drew Arellano) (in HD) :9:30 am - Born To Be Wild (in HD) :10 am - iBilib (in HD) :10:30 am - Kapuso Movie Festival (in HD) :12 nn - Sunday PinaSaya (LIVE) (in HD) :2:30 pm - Dear Uge (in HD) :3:30 pm - GMA Blockbusters (in HD) :5 pm - People vs. the Stars (in HD) :5:45 pm - 24 Oras Weekend (LIVE) (in SD) :6:30 pm - Tsuperhero (Derrick Monasterio) (in HD) :7:15 pm - Hay, Bahay! (Vic Sotto, Ai-Ai de las Alas, Oyo Boy Sotto, Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola and Kristine Hermosa) (in HD) :8 pm - KMJS (Jessica Soho) with Commercial Breaks (in HD) :10:30 pm - SNBO (in HD) :12:30 am - Diyos at Bayan (in HD) :1:30 am - Station Message Sign Off See also *DZBB TV-7 Old Schedule (1961) *Old GMA-7 Sked in 1987 *Old GMA 7 Sked in 1992 *Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (1998) *GMA-7 Schedule in January 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule June 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in August 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in April 1999 *GMA Sked in mid-2002 *GMA unveils with new Philippine National Anthem 2013 Category:GMA Network (company) Category:GMA Network Category:Program Schedule